Goodbye
by Lady-Lexi
Summary: Silence. Silence. The steady rasping of her own breathing was the only sound that reached her ears as she waited … waited… NOW UPDATED WITH CONCLUSION
1. Chapter 1

Silence. Silence. The steady rasping of her own breathing was the only sound that reached her ears as she waited … waited… there! Suddenly, footsteps, hurrying, rapid, increasing in speed. The footsteps grew closer.

'Professor!'

She found herself pinned against the wall, the wind knocked from her lungs.

'Lumos!'

Blinding light surged into her eyes. She squinted against the pain.

'Minerva? What are you – '

'You're leaving.'

'Minerva, you know as well as I that – '

'Were you even going to say goodbye? Or is this it? Was I to arrive at your classroom tomorrow evening only to discover you'd gone?'

'Minerva – '

'You can't leave me.'

She tried to be angry, but her anger had quickly given way to the fear and sadness that was now evident from the whispered plea.

'Minerva –'

'You -'

He kissed her then, a fierce claiming of her lips, an unspoken declaration of the feelings that had been unspoken between them for months. Finally, after a long moment, he pulled away and rested his forehead against hers.

'Please understand, love. I have to do this.'

'I know,' she whispered, tears burning hot tracks down her cheeks.

'I love you,' he groaned as he once more pressed his lips to hers.

'God's speed, Albus. Come back to me.'

'I'll do my best.'

She felt so cold when he finally released her, so alone.

She watched until she her reached the Entrance Hall, and with one longing glance he turned and disappeared.

A/N My first in so long! I know it's short - please review!


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

AN: Thankyou so much for the reviews – I was reading through my old writing today and thought this could do with a better conclusion

* * *

His feet ached from walking, sparks of pain shooting up from his ankles through his legs. Summoning his remaining strength he used the last of his magic reserves to apparate to the gates of his beloved Hogwarts. Disorientated, he looked around, his eyes focusing on the magnificent castle, its lights beaming across the grounds in welcome. Smiling, home at last, the darkness closed in. He knew no more.

* * *

'Miss McGonagall?'

She looked up, eyes bleary, head spinning from exhaustion and worry.

'Headmaster Dippet? Is something wrong?'

'I thought you might be interested to know that Professor Dumbledore was found unconscious at the gates this morning.'

She drew in a ragged breath, panic having drawn the breath from her lungs.

'He's recovering in the hospital wing. You should be able to resume your tutelage once he has recovered, providing Albus is willing.'

Her eyes closed for a moment, the heavy weight in her stomach lifting joyously after so long.

* * *

He became vaguely aware of warmth, comfort surrounding him. A small hand encased his own much larger one, quiet sniffling filling his ears. Blearily opening his eyes he saw her hair gleaming in the moonlight, head resting on the bed next to their entwined hands. He squeezed her hand gently.

'Minerva…'

She raised her head at the quiet whisper, joy filling her eyes. He had but a moments glance into her beautiful green eyes before her lips were fiercely upon his own. They battled for dominance, tongues duelling fiercely, trying to be as close to the other as possible. He pulled her to him, pulling himself up until she was beneath him, between his fire-filled body and the bed. Pulling back, he looked into her eyes for a brief moment before being pulled down into another fierce kiss.

Pulling apart they gasped for air, breath mingling as their foreheads rested against each other.

'Oh Merlin,' she whispered, 'I love you.' He kissed her again, softer this time, relearning her lips and the feel of her body crushed beneath his own.

'Don't leave me again. Please.'

'I love you, Minerva. More – more than I thought I could ever love anyone.'

Closing his eyes, he pulled her to him and silently spelled them to his own rooms, safe from the prying eyes of those who could never understand.

* * *

All reviews excitedly accepted (Hint hint :) )

3 Lexi


End file.
